Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a decorative apparatus suitable for, but not restricted to, use as a graveyard memorial.
2. Background Information
Applicant came up with his invention because he couldn""t find what he wanted in a suitable decorative apparatus.
As will be seen from the subsequent description, the preferred embodiments of the present invention overcomes limitations of existing decorative apparatuses.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention, a decorative apparatus, comprises a frog, a frog holder, and a decorative attachment.
The frog holder, in the preferred embodiment of the present invention, comprises a container, at least one mount, and a means of attaching, positioning, and orienting the decorative attachment.
The decorative attachment, in the preferred embodiment of the present invention, glows in the dark. This can be accomplished by use of an appropriate material that is known in the art either as an ingredient in a decorative plastic attachment or in a coating applied to the decorative attachment.